The Day We All Met, Part 1
The Day We All Met, Part 1 is the pilot episode of Shield of Justice. '' Synopsis When '''Ghasten '''is warned by an ancient ghost that an old foe has returned, and is starting a war. In an effort to stop the upcoming war, he assembles a team of heroes ('Sif', '''Richard', Ty, Cooper) to find and stop the war before it ever begins.'' Plot The opening theme song begins, sung and preformed by 'Pigeon John': "Wake up every morning to the clear blue sky, alien threats are there and we are kicking some Azz! Now, we're gonna reach a whole new level, slapping our trixes and beating the Red Devil! We're the Shield of Justice and we're fearless! We're the Shield of Justice and were fearless! I can build a Big Fat Sword, going on a Mountain and jump on my Bo-ard! We're the Shield of Justice and We're fearless! We're the Shield of Justice and we're fear-...LESS! We're an active team, going alien and shooting our beams!" ---- (in an Alley) (Ghasten try to make punching bag explode with shadowball.) Ghasten: It just isn't the same... (Portal from The Shadow Dimension Opens) Ghasten: This must be for me.Not Like I got something better to do. (Ghasten gets inside Portal) Ghost: This isn't the same for you...Right? Ghasten: There are no more Enemies. Ghasten: I Defeated them All... Ghasten: Now Half of them Fear Me. Ghost: I Have to warn you About something. Ghasten: Okay listen Captain Eerie. Who are you? Ghost: I am simply a messenger.An Alien Threat, Its coming... Ghasten: Alright! I needs me some action. Ghost: You Need a team to Fight what's coming. Ghasten: (facepalm) You didn't hear the I part. As in ALONE. Ghost: Look, I know how you feel. Things aren't the same ,right? Well So what if they fear you. You need to get back on your feet. Its a Year now. Ghasten: I guess I'll make do. Ghost: Darak is returning ... and he's more powerful than ever. Ghost: This is War. Ghasten: Now I need that team... I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON GHALTER OR DARAK OR WHATEVER! (Ghasten Gets Teleported back to his house) Ghasten: ... A Team... I Have to get a Team... (At Sif's dimension) Sif: You know your gonna Lose Bradly. Just Admit i.. Bradly: I'm Not Admitting Anything! Plus im Tired. Bradly: I'm Gonna go to bed. Sif: Cya. (Ghasten Teleports to Sif's House) Ghasten: Hey! (Sif Screams) Sif: DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT MAN! Ghasten: Ghasten-Ghost HELLO!!!! Sif: Still not used to it Ghasten: I Know, I Know. Ghasten: Just a the Team. Have them at the HQ By 6:30. Got it? Sif: Where's the HQ. Ghasten: (is already gone) Sif: Why do I even bother? (cell phone comes in through window) Sif: WHO THREW THE HIGH SPEED PROJECTILE. Richard: On it Sif: Ghasten called you and told right? Richard: You must have ESPN Sif: Isn't that a sports channel? Richard:(hangs up) Richard: TO BASE! Sif: ON MY WAY!(runs out the window forgetting he is not an alien). Richard: FAILURE! (Ghasten is seen flying the opposite direction): I gotta find Tytan. (Ty is slurping soda sunglasses on chilling in a hammock in his backyard) Ghasten:(becomes invisible and flips Ty's hammock over) Ty:DUDE! I mean U Mad? Ghasten get yo chilling butt over to HQ. I supposedly need a team to fight Darak. Just meet us there. Ty: Cool story bro,tell it again. Ghasten: (seething with fury fire all around ) GO...............TO......THE FREAKING HQ! Fire,again? Sorry. Ty:(Already gone) Ghasten: That's what I get ,isn't it. (picks up phone and dials) Yo yeah. Have her to do it. Bring her too. -------------------- (The others are all watching as an alien lands on the ground and transforms into a human tix keeper) Sif: You Okay? Cooper: Yeah i'm Okay, thanks for asking! Sif: C..Co..Cooper? Cooper: Yeah! Sif: Sup Richard: OMG I HAD NO CLUE AT ALL! Sif: Since your another trix weilder, would you like to join our team? Cooper: I Don't Know... Ill think about it. Cooper: Fine ill join your Group. Sif: WOOT! --------------------- (Teams are in the Base) Richard: So What are we Doing Here? Ghasten: An Alien Threat is Coming, and We need You Guys To Help. Cooper: What if we don't want to? Ghasten: I Could be Killed... Sif: Who is Attacking Us? Ghasten: Darak. Ghasten: This Messenger told me He's Powerful than ever! Sif: I Thought his Name was Ghalter. Richard: Yeah! Ghasten: WELL HE KEEPS CHANGING HIS NAME! Cooper: Oh. Richard: So your telling us your Clone is fighting you... Ghasten: Yes... Richard: ...And that you cant Fight him. Am i Right? Ghasten: This Guy told me He's Powerful than Ever... Richard: What i Thought. Richard: Why don't we teach the guy a lesson! Ty: I'm Cool With Dat! Ghasten: I Trust the Ghost. Because Darak always comes back Stronger, And... Sif: We Get it! LETS JUST FIND THE GUY AND GET HIM! SO WE CAN LEAVE! Ghasten: (Facepalm) Ghasten: So you guys are gonna Help Me? Richard: I Guess. Ghasten: SA-WEET! Ty: So your Saying we have to be a Team? Ghasten: Hmmm... Ghasten: WHAT HAVE I BEEN SAYING FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES?!??! Ty: U MAD? ------------------ (The Team are Searching for Darak) Sif: I'm Hungry. Ghasten: Stay Hungry. Cooper: We have been Searching for Hours, Where is He? Ghasten: Right in front of you... (Darak Teleports In front of Ghasten) Darak: Well, Well, Well Lookie what we have here. A Bunch of Weak Heroes Trying to help Ghasten here. Well Bring it on! (Darak transforms into a cycloptic beast) Darak: Hmmm... (Ty Slams Plasmatrix) Magnehawk(Ty):MAGNEHAWK!!!! (Sif Slams Alphamatrix) Bio-Beast(Sif): BIO-BEAST!!!! (Ghasten Slams Shadowtrix) (Ghasten): Night Shade! Night Shade(Ghasten): Cooper climb atop the high skyscaper you can find. If he teleports again tell us where he is, got it? Cooper: Yep! Ghasten: I'l establish a psychic link. Okay we all connected? All minus Ghasten: Yeah! Ghasten: Think it and it will be. Darak: (flying) A way to defeat you all. (starts spinning and throws nebula balls) Ghasten: (thinking) Richard on your left,Ty cyclone kick,Sif shield at 12:00. Richard: (dodges) Ty: What clone what? ( builds shield around self) Sif: Is that north or south? (gets hit) AHHH! (power becomes drained) WHATS HAPPENING? (turns normal) Ghasten: Everyone try and contain the negative energy within you. I will try to take most of it. Richard: And what will happen to us??? Ghasten: No Talk,GO! Ty: If this kills me I will kill him. Richard: Agreed. Darak: (starts shooting more nebula balls at the team) Nothing can stop these. Cooper: Not so fast Darak. I've faced 60 villains worse than you. (hits dnatrix) BIGMOUTH. Darak: So your a alien with a big mouth. I see why the darkness was lit. It was too pitiful. Cooper: (runs towards Darak) I WILL EAT YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT IN LAVA ! (eats a nebula ball) Darak: and boom. Cooper: And what? (nebula ball explodes) Darak: And that's that. (walks off) Ghasten: JUST A SECOND LONGER! KEEP IT TOGETHER! (portal from the shadow dimension opens) Ghost: Ghasten remember what lit the darkness. Ghasten: OH YEAH. (turns into White Ghasten Ghasten:Stand back I shall cure him. (TY and RICHARD step away) Ghasten: (negative energy flows into his fingertips and turn into pure white energy). Hmm (looks around: Throws it into the sky) That was great. WAIT! I sense not all of the energy was released. Sif: Where's Richard? Ty: He was right here. Must have run away in fear. Sif: And Cooper? Ghasten: He has been cured, but he is not conscious. Ty and Sif: Good to know. Sif: JINX! Ghasten: Not the time. Ty: U still mad bro? [END] Major Events *Ghasten, Sif, Bradly, Richard, Ty, and Cooper debut. *Darak debuts, Characters Heroes *Austin Sparks/Ghasten 10 *Sif Hunderson/Sif 100 *Richard Rhyneheart/Richard 10 *Tyler Blaize/Ty 10 *Cooper Daniels/Cooper 10 Recurring Characters *Bradly Villains *Darak Aliens Used By Ghasten *Night Shade By Sif *Bio-Beast By Ty *Magnehawk By Cooper *Big Mouth By Darak *Cycloptic Beast Allusions TBA Title Meaning The title references that the team have met and began to start the team. Trivia *This is the very first episode of Shield of Justice. Category:Episodes Category:Shield of Justice Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons